


Собратья по несчастью

by Jordano



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старое исполнение заявки 11.21 с Sherlock BBC Fest'а:<br/>Джон /(|) Лестрейд. Шерлок опять ни за что обозвал Джона идиотом, Майкрофт надолго уехал в командировку, не предупредив Грегори. Двое обиженных любовников случайно встречаются где-нибудь в баре и жалуются друг другу. Если они с горя переспят - заказчик будет на седьмом небе от счастья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собратья по несчастью

Войдя в небольшое полутемное помещение паба, Грегори полуосознанной профдеформацией быстро пробежал его взглядом, отмечая подозрительных посетителей, удобные и неудобные для наблюдения места, общую обстановку – и сразу же увидел знакомую спину в самом дальнем углу. Что ж, возможно, в этом и был смысл: напиваться не в одиночку.  
Поприветствовав старого знакомого-бармена, перебросившись с ним парой дежурных фраз, заказав скотч и сразу же его забрав, Грегори направился к столику, который занимал Джон Ватсон.   
\- Джон, при... О! – кажется, они оба сегодня были на одной волне: взгляд обернувшегося Ватсона плохо фокусировался, а на столе стояла полупустая бутылка и полуполный стакан. Антураж четкого намерения планомерно напиться узнавался легко. Грегори так удивился – все-таки Ватсон человек достаточно уравновешенный для истеричных одиноких пьянок, – что даже ярость в груди, срочно требовавшая тушения дозой алкоголя, поутихла.   
\- Ага, - с пьяной обстоятельностью подтвердил Джон, уткнулся взглядом в чужую выпивку и неловко отодвинул второй стул. – Садись.  
Грегори сел.   
\- Совсем хреново?  
Джон с легкой укоризной посмотрел на него и поднял стакан:  
\- Выпьем.   
Значит, совсем.  
Стукнувшись стаканами, они выпили.   
\- Что случилось? – самым идиотическим образом спросил Грегори, понимая, однако, что из его речи несчастный и пьяный Ватсон воспримет максимум ключевые слова, и если захочет говорить, и так расскажет, а если нет, то явно не из-за неудачных формулировок.   
\- Шерлок Холмс случился, - мрачно пробормотал Джон и снова налил им обоим. – А все остальное нет.   
Вторая пошла хорошо, особенно в качестве сопровождения диагноза «случился Холмс». Точно на одной волне.  
\- А у тебя?  
Вот-вот.  
\- И у меня. Тоже Холмс. Случился…  
Печально помолчали. Выпили. Еще помолчали, дозревая.   
\- Вот как ты с ним… можешь, а? - первым сдался мариновавшийся, судя по всему, чуть дольше Ватсон, наклонившись к Грегу и проникновенно глядя на него печальными глазами, как на последнюю надежду, и с этого момента паузы в разговоре, а скорее в двух монологах возникали только на то время, что требовалось для пары глотков. Рассказать каждому из них явно было о чем.  
\- А с сексом у вас как? – в какой-то момент бесхитростно полюбопытствовал Ватсон, и Грег скривился:  
\- Чудесно! Хоть задницей ешь… Мордой в подушку – и вперед этой самой задницей…  
Кажется, он уже изрядно перепил, но именно поэтому грубость формы сожалений не вызывала, скорее наоборот – ну, сколько можно вытанцовывать с эвфемизмами, когда уже ни сил, ни нервов никаких не хватает?!   
Ватсон завистливо-печально вздохнул:  
\- Хорошо… А мне б хоть в подушку, хоть в диван, хоть в стол кухонный – а нет… «Я не трачу энергию зря, когда у меня есть дело!», - передразнил он, кажется, только природной вежливостью удержавшись от того, чтобы сплюнуть на пол. – А когда заканчивается одно дело, сразу начинается другое. А когда дела нету – все «ску-у-учно!»! А я – как подросток, твою мать, по ванным! На четвертом десятке!   
От удара кулаком по столу стаканы и бутылка обиженно звякнули, Ватсон с легким опозданием смутился, виновато ссутулился, уперся локтями в стол и крепко задумался.  
Хорошо? Да чудно! «Грегори, старшим нужно уступать!», «Грегори, нужно уметь расслабляться и отдавать контроль!», «Грег, ты хочешь – или мы так и будем препираться всю ночь? Я тогда просто лягу и высплюсь наконец». Когда он в последний раз добирался до столь щепетильно хранимого сокровища? В их второй раз – для закрепления договоренности? Чтобы разморенному и довольному ему перед носом, как тупому ослу, было удобнее повесить морковку, прицепленную к оглоблям его же тележки?!   
\- Скотина!  
\- Точно! Скотина! – согласно встрепенулся очнувшийся Ватсон и, обняв Грега за плечи, проникновенно спросил, - Ну, что я за дурак, а?...  
Дурак, кто ж еще! Хуже – дура пятнадцатилетняя, которую на трах развели и дальше разводят. «Грегги, вот раскроешь сам какое-нибудь дело – и я тебе обязательно дам, честное слово!» с этой его ухмылочкой.  
Ярость полыхнула с новой силой, и Грег, аж зажмурившись, глотнул из стакана. Нет, вот этого Майкрофту точно говорить не стоило, не это и не так.   
Перфекционистом или амбициозным параноиком Грег никогда не был: он отлично знал, что не первый, не лучший, не самый, и никогда таким не будет – и это его устраивало. Классическое чуть выше среднего, за которое он вполне готов был побороться – и нормальная жизнь без истерик и вечного «не дотянул».   
У него было только одно по-настоящему личное и больное место – чувство собственного достоинства. Правда, многие в запале называли его гордыней, но Грегу изнутри было видней, и ничего патологического он не находил. Всего лишь самоуважение, которое логично перетекало в требование уважения со стороны других. Или в требование выметаться, если первое не находило понимания. Или в наглядную попытку объяснить необходимость соблюдения требований – по ситуации.   
Это не доходило до абсурда, Грег не требовал от людей ничего сверхъестественного и способен был многое простить – Шерлок тому свидетель, хотя именно Шерлок никогда и не переходил границ, что бы ни говорил на словах, тем более что слова были не первым и даже не вторым, на что Грег ориентировался в общении с больше двух месяцев знакомыми людьми.   
И в свете всего этого Грегори очень долго терпел.   
«Я привык питаться иначе, а ты все равно не купишь того, что нужно – не трать время и зарплату зря, я распоряжусь, и все доставят».   
«Да, я заплатил за твою квартиру. И не морочь мне голову ерундой, у тебя все равно не хватило бы на счета после раздачи долгов».   
«Туго приходится, да? Ну, ничего, Шерлок освободится через пару дней. Немного дотянуть».   
Одно время ему, по увлеченной благодушности, казалось, что это маска белого и пушисто-ранимого в душе Майкрофта. Потом концепция сменилась, и в полунасмешливых уколах Грегори увидел единственную манеру выразить особое отношение не допускавшего нежностей Холмса. Но всему есть предел, и человеческой глупости тоже. Его пределом стало это вот «раскроешь сам какое-нибудь дело».   
Злость снова накатила так, что захотелось что-то разбить, и, дабы отвлечься, Грегори прислушался к излияниям Джона.  
\- …и на кой ч-ч-ерт ему тогда вообще… оно все на кой?! Я вот ему… я на кой?! Еду и телефон носить?!  
Кажется, Джон уже дошел до нижнего предела приличий – следующим номером должно было последовать или отбытие домой, или некрасивое вытирание сонным лбом общеупотребительной столешницы. Грегори, собственно, был бы не против и сам оказаться в такой же счастливо-безответственной кондиции, но первым не успел, а засим, по неписанным правилам совместных пьянок и мужской дружбы, должен был, сохранив необходимые для этого крупицы трезвости, развезти тела – в данному случае, к счастью, всего одно – по домам. Мелькнула мстительная мысль позвонить джонову счастливому обладателю интеллекта сверхчеловека и либидо ленивца и заставить самому забрать своего страдающего сожителя, однако ушла не вернувшись после осознания, что вероятность застать Шерлока не за делом и в адекватном настроении минимальна, и даже при своей реализации все равно закончится чем-нибудь вроде «Ты же рядом? Привези его, я занят», так для чего зря трепать себе нервы, которые и так попорчены другим счастливым обладателем эмоциональной сферы гадюки и либидо альфа-самца гориллы?   
Знаками попросив бармена вызвать такси, Грегори поднялся и потянул за собой Джона:  
\- Все, давай, поедем домой.   
Джон вяло воспротивился, мотнув головой:  
\- Не-е… не хочу.   
\- Почему?  
\- Он вернется… завтра только…, - невнятно, но очень печально пробормотал Джон, безуспешно попытавшись отбиться от тянущего его Грега и вернуться за столик.   
\- Шерлок?  
\- Да!  
Ах, вот в чем дело!  
Вспомнив свои навыки общения с маленькими детьми, от которых пьяный в стельку Джон, как выяснилось, отличался мало, Грегори покрепче перехватил его руку на своем плече и заворковал, плавно перемещая их шаткую конструкцию в сторону выхода:  
\- Скучаешь, да? Ну, ничего: сейчас ляжешь спать, а когда проснешься, он уже приедет. Шерлок же утром вернется?  
\- Да.  
\- Вот! Ты во сне времени и не заметишь! Пошли?  
\- Пошли…, - вяло согласился Джон, перестав сопротивляться, хотя сильно это ситуацию для Грегори не изменило.   
Дотащив Ватсона до машины, сгрузив на заднее сиденье и загрузившись туда сам, Лестрейд облегченно вздохнул, развалился поудобнее, обнаружил, что таксист недовольно ожидает распоряжений, назвал-таки адрес, чуть не перепутав со своим, и блаженно расслабился на мягком, почувствовав, что машина тронулась.  
Джон сопел рядом, покачиваясь в такт движению, а на повороте совсем сполз набок, привалившись к Лестрейду, а голову уронив ему на плечо. Можно было, конечно, отодвинуться самому или переложить Ватсона на его половину сиденья, однако почему-то не хотелось. В конце концов, тот был теплым, живым, да еще и собратом по несчастью, а кроме того, Грег уже так давно не чувствовал себя уютно настолько близко с другим человеком (все их «контакты» с Майкрофтом так или иначе искрили – то страстью, то просто напряжением по обстоятельствам, а потому, при всем желании Грега обманываться, на «уютно» или «тепло-спокойной» ну никак не тянули). Не железный же он, в самом деле! Ему же тоже может захотеться тепла и покоя, а не бесконечного экзамена или мазохистской сессии!   
Мысли как-то пьяно ползали с одного предмета на другой, обтекали неприятное, цеплялись за приятное и, не скованные давно спящими приличиями, так и норовили пробежаться от собственных обид и неудовлетворенностей к собственным желаниям, от них по ассоциациям к джоновым «хоть в подушку, хоть в стол» и дальше к мурашкам от джонова дыхания на своей шее и калейдоскопу картинок того, что можно сделать с мягким готовым телом, так жаждущим принять и так изголодавшимся по сексу.   
Не будь Грег пьян, он бы никогда не позволил себе такого, но сейчас мысли ничем не держались, и потому легко катились по самым простым траекториям, а что может быть проще мыслей о неудовлетворенных желаниях и сексе?  
Убаюканному плавным движением и теплым сопением до поплывших предсонных фантазий Грегу чудился чувственный изгиб спины, к которому можно присосаться губами, не выслушав окрик «Никаких следов!», сползающие все ниже и ниже джинсы, которые можно сдернуть, а потом стиснуть ладонями и развести скрывавшиеся под ними ягодицы, а после надавить на покрытую засосами спину, заставляя наклониться вперед и прогнуться…  
Машина остановилась, когда Грег уже, кажется, ощущал, как его пальцы где-то у костяшек стискивают подрагивающие мышцы, а подушечками почти чувствовал влажную шелковистость стенок своего персонального рая. Приходить в себя от недовольного «Э-эй, мистер! Приехали!» было тяжко, неприятно и очень-очень обидно: он ведь почти уже!… Но мысль о том, что «уже» могло случиться в присутствии таксиста и Джона, хоть и бессознательного, слегка отрезвила и охладила.  
Расплатившись, Грег обошел машину и вытащил Ватсона.  
Потом, осторожно прислонив Джона к стенке, поскольку самостоятельно стоять тот категорически не хотел и при попытке отпустить его, хихикая, падал на руки Лестрейту, даже не группируясь, Грег позвонил в дверь, надеясь, что миссис Хадсон сердобольно посочувствует и поможет в переносе тела – однако кроме звукового никакого эффекта не наступило. Повтор тоже не помог – ни один из.   
\- Джон, а почему нам не открывают?  
Ватсон слабо махнул рукой, пробормотал что-то, кажется, не очень ясное и ему самому, приоткрыл глаза, попробовал сфокусироваться, бросил эту безнадежную затею, снова их закрыл и пробормотал:  
\- Мс.. Хадс… уехал… завтра…  
\- Уехала до завтра? И она?  
\- Угу…  
Выругаться хотелось нещадно. Вот тебе и напился-расслабился. Как хороша жизнь! Но не на улице же ночевать.  
\- Джон, а где ключ?  
Этот вопрос серьезных проблем не вызвал:  
\- В кармане…  
\- Достань его, пожалуйста, - вернувшись к своей взросло-детской манере, попросил Грегори, чувствуя, что совсем устал. Все-таки самому быть пьяным гораздо приятнее, чем возиться с пьяными друзьями. Постепенно снова возвращалось улегшееся было раздражение – но не на Джона, который с этой его умильной улыбкой выглядел очаровательным, уютным и даже ранимым, а на Шерлока, по чьей милости все и происходило.   
Джон хихикнул:  
\- Не могу! У меня руки… не шевеш.. шеле.. ше-ве-ля-тся!   
Возразить было нечего. Но и ночевать на улице не хотелось. А снова ловить такси и ехать уже к нему… В общем, Грег растерянно застыл на пороге.  
\- Домой! – вдруг неожиданно внятно понукнул Джон, даже махнув головой для ясности, и Лестрейд обалдело воззрился на него.  
\- Ключ достань!  
\- Ты достань!  
\- Как?  
\- Рукой!  
И правда, а как еще можно достать ключ из кармана? «Лестрейд, ты идиот!» - прозвучало в голове знакомым голосом, и внезапно озверев от обиды на жизнь и на вполне конкретного персонажа, из-за которого он и сейчас тут идиот, и днем там был идиотом, и вообще по жизни идиот, Лестрейд решительно подошел к Джону и, примерившись, смело сунул руку тому в карман.   
\- М-м! – одобрительно промычал Ватсон, как-то не очень пристойно подавшись навстречу, из-за чего Грег чиркнул подушечками пальцев через ткань по чему-то живому, что явно ключами не было – как впрочем и ногами тоже, – истерично отдернулся, но вовремя опомнился и руку не вынул, потому что во второй раз бы не решился, а войти все еще хотелось нещадно. «В дом войти!» - пришлось поправить себя и даже тряхнуть головой для прояснения мыслей и возвращения контроля над рукой, которая почти потянулась обратно «не туда».   
Чуть оклемавшись, Лестрейд с удвоенной энергией, компенсирующей смущение, зашарил в неожиданно оказавшемся достаточно объемным кармане.  
Ватсон блаженствовал, судя по улыбке и небольшим поворотам бедер, чтобы Грегори было удобнее искать. Вот только ключи все не находились, и пришлось обшаривать все повторно.  
\- Гре-ег!  
\- Что?  
\- Другой карман.  
Утешало только то, что они оба пьяны, а Джон, дай бог, завтра вообще ничего не вспомнит. А может, и он сам тоже…  
Подниматься по лестнице оказалось мучительно. Джон, словно оставив последние капли трезвости на пороге, хихикал, капризничал, норовил вывернуться из рук (и навернуться со ступенек, о чем, конечно же, сейчас не думал) и в процессе всего этого безобразия успел совершенно случайно и ненамеренно облапать Грега раз тридцать за все стратегически важные места. Места, взбудораженные разговорами, фантазиями и давними желаниями, реагировали оперативно и вполне искренне – качественным стояком. А еще от выпивки, недавнего психоза и напряжения держать себя в руках кружилась голова и очень хотелось тоже пощупать Джона за что-нибудь. Но, к счастью, они уже ввалились в гостиную, и Грег воспрянул духом, увидев диван.  
\- Вот ты и дома…, - облегченно начал было он прощание, но Ватсон решительно мотнул головой и указал неверной рукой предполагаемое направление:  
\- Наверх.   
Лестрейд обреченно застонал:  
\- Джон, может, ты на диване поспишь, а? Ты тяжелый…  
\- Диван – Шерлоку. Мне – наверх! – категорически не согласился Ватсон и окончательно повис на Греге, уткнувшись тому губами в шею. И вот тут-то в общем спокойному и доброжелательному Лестрейду выдержка отказала. Мало того, что один Холмс обходился с ним, как с сопливой девчонкой, так теперь он еще должен оберегать диван второго Холмса и целомудренно успокаивать его доведенного до ручки любовника? А не слишком ли многого они хотят? Вообще, какого черта?! Мужик он или уже нет?!  
Даже, кажется, взрыкнув от острого осознания собственной едва не утраченной мужественности, Грег скинул с себя руки Ватсона и сделал то, чего хотелось если не весь вечер, то по крайней мере последние полчаса точно: грубо стиснул ладонями задницу Джона и резко прижал его пахом к своему изнывающему члену. От наслаждения из глаз чуть не посыпались искры, а Джон так замечательно застонал прямо в ухо и сам подался навстречу таким же стояком, что держаться ни сил, ни желания не осталось. Выдрав джонову рубашку из джинсов, Грегори сунул руки ему за пояс, застонав от ощущения горячей кожи под ладонями, и снова сжал напряженные ягодицы, потом развел, залез пальцами между, опять стиснул. Хотелось дальше, но джинсы и затянутый ремень не позволяли, и Грег, вытащив руки, потянулся к пряжке, однако Джон недовольно вильнул бедрами, и пришлось отступить.   
\- Наве-ерх! – прошептал он условие, позволяя тискать себя и оглаживая в ответ, но толком не даваясь, и Грег рванул по лестнице, только в последний момент оставшейся адекватностью сообразив, что подхватывать по задницу и тащить на другой этаж мужика собственного веса не очень удачная затея, если не хочешь сломать ему или себе что-нибудь ценное вместо секса, и потому просто закинул его руку к себе на плечо и поволок.   
В комнате Лестрейд сразу свалил Джона на кровать, чему тот и сам несказанно обрадовался, размякнув, прикрыв глаза и приглашающее раскинув руки:  
\- Грег, ну, дава-ай!   
Где-то ощутимо мыслью о том, что Джон не очень-то соображает, что делает, и это не совсем честно по отношению к нему, без всяких Холмсов, кольнула совесть, но Грегу было слишком хорошо, чтобы ее слушаться, и пообещав ей после хорошую порцию на погрызть, а сейчас ощутив себя последней скотиной, но скотиной крайне довольной, почти счастливой, он окончательно содрал с Ватсона рубашку и, чуть не урча от наслаждения, предался сомнительному и совсем запретному с Майкрофтом оральному удовольствию оставления следов. Джон не сопротивлялся, разве что иногда постанывал, когда Грег сжимал зубы на уже расплывавшихся красным засосах – а под жадные губы даже подставлялся, запрокидывая голову и распрямляя плечи. Когда Грегори наконец спохватился, он обнаружил себя почти вампиром: кажется, весь он сам и все его возбуждение сосредоточились вовсе не там, где было положено мужчине и логично стояло, что он вспомнил лишь сейчас, а в губах, которые, наконец, избавившись от дурацкого знания, что правильно, а что нет, смогли делать то, чего хотелось – касаться, прижиматься, пробовать, обхватывать, всасывать. Чистый пароксизм орального наслаждения. И, черт возьми, да, фразочку про «оральную фиксацию» он запомнил еще с курса психологии в Академии. Во времена юности он легко мог кончить, просто делая минет. Сейчас чуть сложнее, но тоже мог – и отлично помнил, как довольно и с чуть различимым презрением морщился Майкрофт: «Мало же тебе надо». Джон не морщился – он постанывал, выгибался и прижимался к его губам, а еще к его бедрам и тому, что стояло. И на нем все еще были чертовы джинсы!  
С трудом оторвавшись от теплой кожи, Грег дрожащими руками принялся расстегивать джонов ремень, почему-то все время промахиваясь и проезжаясь ладонью по выпуклости под ним, но старательно давя желание там руку и оставить. Нет уж, никакой ерунды! И поползновение расстегнуть джинсы зубами он тоже задавил в зародыше, цивилизованно рванув руками так, что ткань, кажется, затрещала.   
И именно на этом моменте – ширинка разошлась достаточно, чтобы заинтриговать, но не до конца, и потому главное все еще оставалось внутри, а сам Грег оставался в десятке сантиметров от так и не освобожденного вожделенного – на него накатило. Вспомнилось, как он почти так же стоял на коленях перед потерявшим, кажется, всякий контроль над собой и ситуацией Майкрофтом в их второй раз – первый вышел таким смешным, и Грег так психовал, что вспоминать не хотелось – и совершенно бессовестно дразнил, пока не дождался рыка «Ну?!», и все было настолько правильно и по-настоящему, без недомолвок и намеков, хорошо само собой, просто так, что после захотелось целовать в нос, говорить глупости и варить кофе в постель, что, собственно, Грегори и сделал. Стало как-то мерзко – от ситуации, от себя, от того, до чего докатился. Вот именно это же всегда презирал, ханжа…  
\- Гре-ег!... Не трахаешь – так не мучай! – прошептал вдруг Джон неожиданно внятно, и Лестрейда как холодной водой окатило. Приличия он пропил – да и дьявол с ними, но совесть-то совсем пропить стыдно. Это сколько ж Джон так со стояком в тесных джинсах ждет его озарения – с поисков ключа? Помочь? Должен же, сволочь эдакая, ведь должен!   
От взгляда на то, как Джон неосознанно выгнулся, дожидаясь действий Грега, тот снова поплыл, представив, как здорово будет спустить проклятущие джинсы и наконец обхватить губами так тянущийся к нему член – и почти сразу же отлично понял старую истину своей жизни: он слишком чистоплюй. И честность у него чистоплюйская, от которой всем только хуже. И сейчас, вместо того, чтобы трахнуть-таки классного мужика, над которым полвечера измывался, к взаимному удовольствию, он обломит и себя, и его из-за собственного же извращенного ханжества. И по-другому у него точно не получится.   
\- Джон… Ты… извини… Я…, - забормотал Грег, поднимаясь на ноги и до тошноты сожалея, что уже недостаточно пьян, чтобы не представлять это все со стороны. – Мне…  
\- Уходишь или остаешься? – прервал его корчи Джон, приоткрыв мутные, но вполне вменяемые глаза и встретившись ими с Грегом. – Только решай быстрее.  
И потянулся рукой вниз, до конца расстегивая молнию джинсов.   
Он желания вернуться к кровати, убрать руку Джона и сделать все самому – губами, языком, пальцами, зная, что не оттолкнут и не остановят, что примут и дадут так, как захочется, – у Грега все внутри скрутило едва ли не спазмом. Но он уже решил. Майкрофт скотина – самодовольная, садистская и никого не уважающая, – но Грег из-за него скотиной не станет. Встретится, объяснит, поставит в известность. Может, даст в кривящуюся рожу. (Нет, ногами бить, конечно, не будет, как бы ни хотелось.) А потом… Потом будет можно все.  
\- Прости, Джон, – Лестрейд отвернулся и сбежал по лестнице, кажется, опасаясь, что может передумать. Перед Джоном он по-человечески извинится завтра – если, конечно, тот вспомнит хоть что-нибудь. Но лучше бы не вспомнил…   
…  
Смс-ка с джоновым «Спасибо!» пришла часов в 11, когда Грег мучился похмельем, воспоминаниями, стыдом, попытками сформулировать план объяснений и маршрут для Майкрофта, как-то на удивление вежливо позвавшего его вечером к себе, и, конечно, работой. Сам же помощник гениального консультирующего детектива с ним вместе появился в районе часа. Холмс подозрительно оглядел Грега, скривился, презрительно хмыкнул и своим привычным тоном затребовал материалы по громкому делу, над которым работала команда Лестрейда. Тот распорядился, Шерлок, что-то бегло уточнив, умчался в архив, а Грег наконец-то осмелился взглянуть на оставшегося Джона – и все задуманные извинения разом вылетели из головы. Джон выглядел спокойным, довольным, даже умиротворенным и совсем капельку смущенным. А еще на его шее, почти у подбородка, красовался живописный засос, к которому Грег точно не имел никакого отношения: насколько бы он не терял голову, явно видимые места оставались строгим табу, потому как он хорошо знал, что значит быть публичным человеком, и автоматически переносил это на всех других.   
Извиняться расхотелось, потому что идиотизм идиотизом, но два и два складывать Грег умел. И характер Шерлока примерно себе представлял.   
\- Джон?  
\- Прости, - пожал плечами Ватсон, для приличия смутившись, кажется, искренне сожалея, но не раскаиваясь. – Сил у меня больше не было, надо было что-то сделать, цеплять кого-то левого рискованно, а на тебя я точно мог рассчитывать – ты слишком честный.   
Опешив, Грегори какое-то время стоял с раскрытым ртом, вытаращившись на Джона, а потом просто расхохотался, хлопнув того по плечу:  
\- Знаешь, а ты его стоишь, черт бы вас обоих побрал!


End file.
